Sarutobi Biwako
Sarutobi Biwako (猿飛ビワコ) was a citizen of Konohagakure, and the wife to Sarutobi Hiruzen. She is also the mother to Sarutobi Asuma, and the Grandmother to Sarutobi Konohamaru and Mirai. Background In the anime, it was shown that a young Biwako lived in the newly founded Konohagakure, where she attended the Ninja Academy. One day, she fell down in front of it and was comforted by Uchiha Madara, whose look frightened her deeply. Senju Hashirama, however, managed to calm her down by giving her a flower he received earlier. Biwako and her husband met with Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato shortly before Kushina was to give birth. Because Kushina was a jinchuriki, Hiruzen thought it best for Kushina to give birth at a secure location where Minato could maintain the seal, guarded by ANBU and with Biwako and Taji as her midwives. While they were on their way to the location, Kushina stopped to speak with Uchiha Mikoto who had just had her own baby. Biwako was pleasantly surprised that Mikoto had decided to name the boy after her husband's father but prompted Kushina to leave, warning her as they left that her delivery was top-secret. When Kushina went into labour, Biwako had to calm a hysterical Minato down as he maintained the seal, noting that women were a lot stronger than men. No sooner after Biwako delivered baby Uzumaki Naruto to be seen by Kushina, for the first ime. She was struck down by Uchiha Obito who had also killed all the ANBU stationed outside. Personality Biwako seemed to be as wise and intelligent as her husband, giving somewhat sagelike advice to Kushina about childbirth. She also seems to be very strongly opinionated about women, stating that they were far stronger than men because they can endure childbirth while men cannot. She also wasn't above reprimanding Namikaze Minato for not focusing on keeping the seal intact during his wife's birth even though he was Hokage. In the anime, Biwako was shown to believe that when a child is born the mother should be the first of the two parents to meet the newborn due to what they go through during childbirth as shown when Minato tried to meet Naruto and she turned the newborn away from his father. Appearance Biwako had long, brown hair which she kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes, slightly visible creases at the corners of her eyes and her mouth. She wore a purple kimono-like dress, along with a white haori and sandals. Naruto Shippuden (Part ll) Confining the Jinchuriki arc Biwako and her husband, Sarutobi Hiruzen met with Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato shortly before Kushina was to give birth. Because Kushina was a jinchūriki, Hiruzen thought it best for Kushina to give birth at a secure location where Minato could maintain the seal, guarded by ANBU and with Biwako and Taji as her midwives. While they were on their way to the location, Kushina stopped to speak with Uchiha Mikoto who had just had her own baby. Biwako was pleasantly surprised that Mikoto had decided to name the boy after her husband's father but prompted Kushina to leave, warning her as they left that her delivery was top-secret. When Kushina went into labour, Biwako had to calm a hysterical Minato down as he maintained the seal, noting that women were a lot stronger than men. No sooner after Biwako delivered baby Uzumaki Naruto to his parents. She struck down by Uchiha Obito who had also killed all the ANBU stationed outside. She was lastly mention when Minato saw her Corspe on the Floor, and when her husband was about to fight the Nine Tail Fox. Quotes Relationships Sarutobi Hiruzen Biwako loved her husband very much. It's unknown how she acted when she was with her husband. Uzumaki Kushina She shared her Knowledge of the world to Kushina. In this case It was about Labor, and Childbirth. When Naruto was born, Biwako showed him to Kushina first, before she showed him to Minato. Namikaze Minato She Helped Minato calm down when he saw Kushina in pain while trying to give birth. When Naruto was born, Minato try to see him first. But Biwako scolded Minato, and showed Naruto to his mother instead. Uzumaki Naruto Biwako was the first one holding Naruto when he was a Infant. She showed him to his mother. Then try to calm him down while he was crying. Minato, Kushina, Biwako and Hiruzen are the last ones that holded Naruto when he is an Infant. Uchiha Mikoto She saw Mikoto walking in the village with her infant son, Sasuke. Biwako was surprise that Mikoto's youngest son was named after her husband's father. She and Kushina left while Mikoto was walking back home. Knownable Relatives *Sarutobi Hiruzen (Husband) *Sarutobi Asuma (Son) *Sarutobi Konohamaru (Grandson) *Yuhi Kurenai's child (Grandchild) *Uzumaki Kushina (friend and Midwife) *Namikaze Minato (friend and ally) *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate Grandson) Trivia *Her name possibly originates from Lake Biwa (琵琶湖, Biwa-ko), Japan's largest freshwater lake, located northeast of the former capital city of Kyoto. Lake Biwa appears frequently in Japanese literature. *Alternatively, her name could originate from biwa (琵琶, biwa), which is a Japanese short-necked fretted lute, often used in narrative storytelling. *Biwako is presumed dead. She was bleeding on the floor along with Taji, but nothing confirms her death. *If she had survived the Nine Tails Attack on Konoha,then Naruto would have looked up to her as a Grandmother. *Just like how Naruto called Hiruzen "Ojichan" (Grandpa) in the Japanese version. If Biwako was alive, Naruto would have call her "O bachan" (Grandma) in the Japapanese version. *While unconfirmed in the manga, the anime later revealed that Obito's strike on Biwako did killed her. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ikuko Watanabe *'English' : Mona Marshall all information on Sarutobi Biwako is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Biwako_Sarutobi Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 247-0321.jpg|Biwako reveals that Sasuke is named after the third Hokage's father. Photo2 big.jpg| Biwako telling Kushina that her pregnancy is suppose to be top secret, and that she shouldn't scream too loud while going though labor pains. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0342.jpg|Biwako calms down Minato as Kushina is going though labor pains. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0346.jpg|Biwako telling Minato that woman are strong when it comes to giving birth to a child. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0019.jpg|Biwako holding Naruto while Minato tries to see him first. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0021.jpg|Biwako telling Minato to don't even think about touching Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0023.jpg|Biwako tells Minato that Kushina get's to see Naruto first. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0031.jpg|Biwako calming down an Infant Naruto before she and Taji get kill by Obito. Biwako and Taji dead.png|Biwako lays dead on the floor after Obito kills her. Category:Characters Category:Females